Assemblies for tapping into electrical wires are generally known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,035 describes a connector assembly for penetrating the insulation and establishing an electrical connection with insulated electrical wires or conductors, thereby eliminating the need to strip the insulation away from the insulated wires. U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,703 describes an electrical tapoff connector having an insulation-piercing screw means which, when tightened onto an insulated line cable, pierces the insulation of the cable and mechanically and electrically engages the conductor thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,449 describes a snap-on light socket having sharply pointed portions which function to pierce the insulation of a wire to effect an electrical connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,709 describes an assembly for electrically and mechanically connecting one or more flexible conductive members with one or more insulated wires using one or more insulation piercing terminals.
While such assemblies generally work for their intended purpose, a need exists for an improved assembly, particular one which may be used in connection with low voltage DC power systems.